COFFEE - TENDER
by Lintunia
Summary: Lovino sólo quería un café. Un simple café e inocentemente creyó que lo conseguiría en esa elegante cafetería. Que ingenuo. ADAPTACIÓN. NO HAY PAREJAS.


Hola chicos, llego con una historia de humor. Estoy segura que más de uno ha leído este pequeño chiste que circula en Internet. NO ES MIO, solo lo adapte a Hetalia porque me gusto y cada vez que lo leo me hace reir, ojala pase lo mismo con ustedes. El afán de esta historia no es insultar a las empresas comerciales que aparecen, ni a la gente que trabaja en ellas, ni tampoco publicidad ni nada por el estilo, sólo hacerlos reir.

**DISCLAIMER:** NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWER ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. TAMPOCO EL CHISTE DE "STARBUCKS VS OXXO", NI LAS FRANQUICIAS COMERCIALES QUE APARECEN.

* * *

Lovino Vargas quería un café. Lo necesitaba para terminar de despertar el lunes en la mañana, así que el creyó un "golpe de suerte" encontrar un Starbucks mientras caminaba por las calles de Madrid. Él no era de visitar esos establecimientos comerciales, prefería un buen café casero, pero el local le quedaba de paso y nunca antes había entrado. No haría daño probarlo por una vez.

Así que atravesó la calle y entró al cálido lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el mesón, donde atendía un chico moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes vivarachos, para pedir su café.

-Buenas tardes. Un café por favor…-Dijo Lovino.

-Buenas tardes. Bienvenido a Starbucks La Gran Plaza en Madrid, donde servimos el mejor café del mundo, soy Antonio, su "coffee-tender" en turno. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Bueeenas taaardes. Le repito: un café por favor…

-¿Qué tamaño desea?-Preguntó Antonio

-Chico.

-No tenemos chico. Tenemos Tall, Grande, Gigante, Super grande y Máximum…-Lovino abrió los ojos.

- … ¡! … ¿El más chico de todos esos?

-Es el Tall.-Dijo el coffee-tender con una sonrisa.

-¿Que "Tall" no significa "alto" en español? … ¿alto = grande?-Pregunto Lovino incrédulo.

-No sabría decirle señor… ¿cómo quiere su café?- Lovino sólo suspiró resignado y pensó.

-… Mmm… ¡con leche!

-Sí, pero lo quiere descafeinado, expreso, americano, mexicano, italiano, colombiano, venezolano, brasileño…

-Quiero un café café, nada de descafeinado ni de otras cosas raras… un café americano normal con leche.

-¿Late?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué late qué?

-Que si lo quiere late…

-¡Que quiero un café con leecheeee, ¿saaaabe?! … ¡No sé cómo le digan ustedes…!

-¿Quiere agregar un sabor? Tenemos vainilla, caramelo, chocolate, canela, "beylis", cajeta, rompope, moka y el nuevo sabor del mes: ¡chocobanana!- Dijo Antonio animado.

-¿Cómo? … No gracias, quiero un café… café + leche = café con leche… café con leche y ya!

-Ok… déjeme ver… tengo leche de soya, leche condensada, leche evaporada, leche de coco, o bien, leche entera, descremada, semidescremada y deslactosada y non-fat!… Ah! y crema líquida, en polvo y crema chantilly, todas de vacas contentas, orgánicas, no transgénicas y de empresas ecológicas, autosustentables y socialmente responsables…

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿…?-La cara sonriente e ingenua del chico le dijo que no.

-Mira, mejor así déjalo, sin leche… y no sé cómo le digan aquí al azúcar, pero si se puede, lo quiero con azúcar y si eso es mucho problema, pues así me lo tomo solo, sin azúcar…!

-No señor, ¿Cómo cree…? no es ningún problema, pero puedo ofrecerle azúcar glass, mascabado, estándar, refinada, tanto de caña como de remolacha, orgánica no transgénica; también tenemos splenda, canderel, sacarina, miel de abeja, miel de maple, miel de agave, fructosa…-Mientras el chico hablaba, Lovino tenía cara como si estuviera mascando vidrio.

- … ¡Con azúcar, mi negro! Azúúúúúcar, normaaaal… carajoooo!

-Ok, perdón señor… este… ¿lo quiere frio o caliente?

- ¡! … Pues caliente! … ¿O cómo carajo lo hacen ustedes…?

-Es que puede ser caliente, frío, con hielos, helado, frapuchino – o sea: con hielo frappé -, con nieve de café, de chocolate, de vainilla, de moka, de "beilys" y el nuevo sabor del mes: ¡chocobanana!

-¡Caliente! Como Dios manda! … No entiendo… qué complicaciones!- Mientras Lovino creía explotar, el joven se mantenía sereno y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Regular o cappuccino?

-¿¡Eh!? Pues regular, o sea, normal… ¿Te refieres a esos con nievecita, bastante ridículos? ¿Esos que piden para ponerle crema y chispitas y todas esas jaladas?

-Se llaman condimentos, señor- Corrigió Antonio con una sonrisa- … ¿Para aquí o para llevar?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Si es "para aquí" se lo puedo servir en taza de cerámica y si es para llevar se lo debo de servir en contenedor desechable.

-¿Y si es "para aquí" y lo quiero en contenedor desechable…?-Preguntó Lovino esforzándose por mantener la calma, a lo que el chico pensó y luego sonrió condescendiente.

-Mmmmmmmm… está bien, se lo puedo servir "para aquí" en contenedor desechable.

-Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó el chico mientras agarraba un vaso desechable y un plumón con la intención de comenzar a escribir. Entonces Lovino levantó su mirada suplicante el Cielo.

-¿Mi nombre..? ¿Para qué quieren mi nombre? – El volumen de su voz in crescendo hasta convertirse en gritos ahogados - ¿Acaso lo que sigue es mostrar mi identificación para comprar un maldito café? ¿Qué les pasa?

-…- El chico sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras esperaba respuesta.

-Está bien, me llamo Lovino…

-Muy bien, Lovino, sale un café Tall caliente, sin leche y sin el sabor nuevo del mes (¡chocobanana!) y sin ningún otro condimento, "para aquí" pero en contenedor desechable, con azúcar normal… ¿alguna otra cosa?

-...

-Gracias por venir a Starbucks La Gran Plaza en Madrid, donde servimos el mejor café del mundo, le atendió Antonio, su "coffee-tender" en turno… ¿alguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer por usted?

-Se me ocurren algunas, pero mejor así déjalo…-Entonces Antonio habló interrumpiendo.

-Lo paso con mi compañero Alfred, nuestro cajero en turno…

Lovino camina un paso y se enfrenta al sonriente cajero en turno. Un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Buenas tardes bienvenido a Starbucks La Gran Plaza en Madrid, donde servimos el mejor café del mundo, soy Alfred, su cajero en turno. ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Preguntó el chico con un acento extranjero al hablar y por si fuera poco, una voz demasiado alegre y un poco chillona.

-…? Voy a pagar un café…-Entonces el rubio volteó a observar atentamente su pantalla de la computadora

- Lovino, pediste un café Tall caliente, sin leche y sin el sabor nuevo del mes (¡chocobanana!) y sin ningún otro condimento, "para aquí" pero en contenedor desechable, con azúcar normal… ¿Es correcto?

-… -Lovino guardó silencio, mirando fijamente al cajero…

-¿No desea agregar a su compra nuestra promoción de la semana que son dos galletas por €59.90 o tres galletas por €89.90? Tenemos de nuez de macadamia, de nuez de castilla y de nuez de Chihuahua, de avena con arándanos, de kiwi con fresas y el nuevo sabor del mes: ¡chocobanana! que combinaría con su café si lo hubiera pedido de chocobanana…-Lovino perdió la paciencia y habló interrumpiendo con gritos desaforados

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO, QUE SOLO QUIERO UN CAFÉÉÉÉÉ, UN SIMPLE CAFÉ… ME LLEVA EL CARAJO CON USTEDES…!- Y se queda pensando: _¿de qué tamaño serán esas jodidas galletas tan caras…?. _Alfred al igual que Antonio, permanecía impávido._  
_  
-Está bien Lovino, son €55.- Lovino hablo vociferando y ahora ya en color púrpura.

-¿QQQQUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ´? … ¿CINCUENTA Y CINCO EUROS POR UN MALDITO CAFÉ?

-…-Alfred sólo sonreía. Entonces Lovino miró intermitentemente a Antonio, Alfred y los demás clientes espantados del lugar

-¿Saben qué? Cambié de idea: ¡Ya no quiero nada y váyanse todos AL DEMONIO!

-Lovino, fue un placer atenderte, soy Alfred, su cajero en turno, que le vaya bien, esperamos que haya disfrutado su estancia y regrese nuevamente a Starbucks La Gran Plaza en Madrid, donde servimos el mejor café del mundo…

Lovino sale del local echando humos y camina por las calles hacia su trabajo resignado a que se quedará sin café. Ahora también ya esta de malas, más de malas que de costumbre.

Pobre de su jefe alemán, le va tocar pagar los platos rotos.

* * *

Bueno, sé que el chiste ya está muy choteado, pero me pareció divertido adaptarlo a Hetalia, si hay algunos detalles que no encajan con las tiendas en España, lo siento. No quise cambiar algunas cosas para que no perdiera su esencia. Pero no creo que eso sea lo importante, sino que captaran la idea y se hayan reído. Para quien lo haya leído completo en Internet, no puse la segunda escena porque se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones (como comparación del servicio y el precio de dichos lugares)

El chiste original lo pueden encontrar en Internet como "Starbucks vs OXXO".


End file.
